ItaxKisa: What's This Feeling?
by tussledbare
Summary: As Itachi and Kisame travel to Konoha in another attempt to capture Naruto, Kisame begins to have different feelings towards Itachi. However, Itachi seems to have other things in mind than his partner in crime.


**Author's Note:** So, uhm, welcome! This is my first fanfiction that I have submitted onto this site, so I'm just now getting used to the way you submit stories on to here. Anyway, I'm hoping to continue this fanfiction and, of course, none of these characters belong to me. So, please do enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh… I'm tired…"

"Stop complaining. We can last a little longer, if not, more."

"Fine… stupid… freakin'…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Itachi-san…!"

The moon hung low over the endless plains. Long blades of grass drifted in a light breeze, swaying rhythmically to and fro. On this night, two visible shadows could be seen cutting through the field. One, of the two shadows, contained a height much taller than the other, while the smaller one silently guided the way through the stiff grass. The field was completely deserted; not a living being in sight except the two strangers who pressed forward, knowing exactly what they had to accomplish in mind.

For hours, or so it seemed like hours, they traveled, not bothering to stop at all, until the smaller figure came to a halt, his companion nearly bumping into him.

"We rest here," the one that was addressed as Itachi spoke.

"Oh, finally!" the other said, removing a rather large sword from his back and tossing it on the ground. Automatically, the taller other settled himself down. As he lie, he gazed up at dreamily at the stars. His partner peered over him.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable, Kisame," Itachi glared, "You're on watch first."

"What?!" Kisame yelled, sitting up straight and returning the glare.

"You heard me." Itachi locked eyes with Kisame, warning him that he was not in the mood to argue at all.

"Damnit…" he mumbled under his breath as he stood up, brushing the bits of dirt that clung on to his black cloak. Angrily, he watched as Itachi curled himself amongst the dry grass, trying to make himself as comfortable as he could. As soon as he could detect the slow paced breathing that came from his partner, Kisame assumed that he had drifted into sleep. Silently, he kneeled beside Itachi, his eyes half-open.

Kisame sighed as he scanned the plains looking for any threats that may soon be upon them. As he had guessed, he found none. The entire valley that surrounded them looked like it never ended. It stretched across the land, making Kisame wonder how long it would take for them to travel across this area. If he hadn't been in need for desperate sleep, the Akatsuki member would be quite mystified by the beauty around him.

The long blades of grass were a dull yellow color. There was not a patch of lush greenery in sight; just a crisp golden. Yet, during the night, as the moon lit up the world and covered it with its light, the grass could be mistaken for a ghostly white color. It was enchanting, but seemed to make Kisame even drowsier than he had been a few moments ago.

"What's the point of looking out when it's obviously clear that we're perfectly saf- Ow!"

"Shut. Up," Itachi stated, half-awake as he lowered his fist, "I'm trying… to _sleep_." And with that, he slowly submerged back into the imprint he had left as he settled onto the grass.  
Kisame, now wide awake, special thanks to Itachi, gripped the back of his head with a hand as he winced from the blow. He slowly massaged the sore spot on his head and shot a glance at Itachi.

He looked so peaceful. His face was expressionless and it looked… it looked so soft.

_Touch it._

Kisame's hand twitched as his eyes remained transfixed onto his partner's moonlit face. A strand of hair lay over one of his closed eyes. His hand twitched again. He wanted to brush aside that strand of black hair and feel his hand trace across the skin on his cheek. The wanting within him began to swell as he slowly reached, with a quivering hand, toward Itachi's face.

Just then, he stopped. What was he _thinking_? Desires such as these had never taken place within his mind before. He drew his hand back, as though scorched from an open flame, disgust replacing the burning desires within his gut.

Despite the fact that Itachi was in a deep sleep, Kisame felt his face grow hot with embarrassment. His hands began to sweat as he tucked them back into his sleeves. He turned away from Itachi and stared ahead at the never ending valley, trying to find a way to replace the awkward sensation he had felt with something else.

As the moon began to dip lower towards the horizon, the Akatsuki member felt his eyes grow heavy, and within an instant, he fell into sleep.

The wind gently brushed the strand of hair out of Itachi's face.

.xxx.

"Wake up!" Angrily, Itachi kicked his partner awake, furious that he had fallen asleep, leaving them both easy prey for any ninja that might have been after them.

"How could you be so _careless_?" Itachi hissed, as Kisame got to his feet. Even though he had managed a few hours of sleep, his body still felt limp and weary. The sun had barely risen into the sky and the ground had a slight damp feeling to it. Groggily, Itachi's partner rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes and turned to look at him. The Uchiha's eyes flashed with pure agitation. Kisame felt a small shiver trail down his spine.

"I-I… apologize," he murmured.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Well, just try not to be so careless next time. Now let's go. We're already behind schedule." He then turned on his heel, and began heading south-west towards Konoha village. Keeping his distance, Kisame followed after him, knowing it would be wiser to walk in silence than in awkward conversation.

_Great,_ he thought, disapprovingly, _another long trek through the field. How joyous._

During times like these, the former Mist ninja would keep to himself and allow him to become lost in thought. However, today, these images within his mind flashed back to last night where he felt something deep within his gut. It was a different feeling towards his companion. An almost longing desire to be with him. Of course, he was already with him, but… this feeling of longing… It itched for him to become closer with Itachi. But how close…?

_No! Stop!_ he thought, getting annoyed with himself, _Last night was nothing! I was just tired. Just, think of something else!_

Kisame shut his eyes tight as he thought of other things to think of. Opening his eyes, there before him, was Itachi. It was hard enough to stop thinking about him, but to have him walking in front of you in the middle of nowhere made it even more difficult. He stared down at his cloak which brushed across the grass, but he couldn't help but to steal a glimpse at Itachi. The Uchiha moved so swiftly it made him want to run after him, to chase him, to grab him, and…

"Kisame," Itachi said calmly, catching him off guard.

His heart skipped a beat as he responded.

"Y-yes?" he said, his heart pounding within his chest. The sweating began once more. But why should he be so nervous? Why, out of all times, did he feel so odd around him when he's traveled around countless times with Itachi before?

"Do me."

Kisame blinked. "Excuse me?" His face flushed into a deep scarlet.

" I said, _do me_. No one's around. It's just you. And me," Itachi said, stepping closer to him as he stepped back. The former Leaf ninja slowly popped open his coat and advanced once more on his partner. An arm slid silently from out of his cloak and his shoulder shyly pushed forward, his upper half emerging from his black clothing.

"Come on…" he said, "Don't worry… I _bite_."

He then allowed the rest of his cloak to slip off of his body. Stepping out of his jacket and placing a foot forward, he smirked at Kisame who, at the time, was too stunned to move.

Itachi now remained in one layer of clothing which he began to remove, suggestively. He then froze.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Kisame-san…" Itachi said, almost innocently, "Did you want to do the honors of stripping me clean?" He winked at him, hoping he'd fall for him.

"I, uh, uhm…" Kisame blinked. _How could he possibly say no to that?_ Itachi's body looked so tender and ripe… he'd just need to peel back the remainder of his clothing to get to his soft inner-core. Just imagining what he might look like beneath all of that sent a wave of ripples down his back.

"Well?" Itachi asked, as he grabbed Kisame's hands and placed them on his waist, "Last chance…"

Hesitating, at first, Kisame began to lift Itachi's shirt up, slowly. He stiffened slightly as he glanced at his chest and then allowed a quiver of excitement to flow throughout his body. As he finished removing his shirt, he tossed it aside easily. Itachi had already begun fumbling clumsily with his pants. Feeling Kisame's eyes dwell upon him for a moment, Itachi looked up, smiling slyly. He allowed a small giggle to escape his throat before he asked, "Help me out here?"

Kisame gripped onto the rim of his pants and slid them off of his body, enjoying each inch of skin he saw. He then felt his partner yanking open his coat eagerly to make the progress go a little bit faster. Pausing for a bit, he felt a finger stride down his torso before his coat was jerked off of him.

As Itachi was left, standing in the nude, Kisame hurriedly got undressed, thinking that if he took any more time, the sleek image of his partner would disappear before his very eyes. He could not believe, that out of the blue, Itachi was offering this chance for them to become closer than ever before. His heart hammered in his chest as he slowly came around behind Itachi, kissing his neck first before slowly sinking into him and permitting the two to become one.

Kisame placed his pale, blue hands onto Itachi's light skinned shoulders. Oh, how soft it felt…

Itachi wrapped his arms around himself as he lifted his head up, trying to nip at Kisame's ear with his teeth playfully.

Just then, something felt a bit different. A bit out of the ordinary, as far as this was going. Itachi's skin began to change and warp. No longer did it feel smooth, but saggy and disgusting like watery oatmeal. Opening his eyes which he had kept closed during their connection, he noticed Itachi's hair turn from a jet black to and old, frizzled gray. His height also began to change as he shrunk within his arms.

"What the…" Kisame gasped, stepping back from Itachi, afraid to be with him for another second. His warped companion then swung around to face Kisame and gave him a hearty, yet toothless, grin.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Itachi beamed. Only, it wasn't Itachi at all.

Kisame tried desperate to scream, only to find his cry of utmost surprise was lodged in his throat. He fell backwards into the grass as the figure loomed over him, quite terrifying. His beautiful partner in whom he had known for quite a while was now a small, old lady he recognized as his grandmother. "G-grandma?" he choked, "Wh-what's going on?!"

"Wake up!"

Itachi kicked Kisame awake. It was still dark out and the stars were still visible in the sky.

"You're lucky I woke up to your screaming! You were supposed to be on watch!" he hissed, giving another hard kick in the ribs which forced Kisame to his feet.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Kisame said, still quite shaken from that dream, "I'm just… I'm just really exhausted." He looked down at his quavering feet.

The two of them sat in silence for a while; only the sound of crickets chirping in the distance filled the air.

"Go and rest," Itachi demanded at once, "I'll keep watch."

Startled, Kisame looked up at him. He couldn't help but feel the ends of his mouth twitch before forming a small smile.

"Thank you," he said, filled with gratitude.

"Just, shut up and get to sleep," Itachi growled, an air of annoyance in the tone of his voice.

Kisame took the demand as a "you're welcome" and settled back into his 'bed'. He had a dreamless sleep.


End file.
